One Summer They'll Never Forget
by Manthakw
Summary: This is my first story so be honest, please. Hermione is going to spend the rest of her summer at the burrow only problem so is, Draco Malfoy. Can they learn to get along, and why is Malfoy there in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I want to really give this a try but I just don't know. So I'm going to write a one shot that can become a multi-chapter story. So please review and tell me if you would be interested in me finishing the rest. Also If you have idea's or advise then that is welcome. Thank you for your time, please review and let me know what you think. One more thing, I'm pretending that the war was at the end of sixth year and Voldy is dead.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!  
><strong>

Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at pictures of the past six years at Hogwarts. She could hardly believe that after this summer she would be returning for her last year. So much happened last year, they searched for the remaining horcruxes and defeated Voldemort. It was a wonderful and sad day for all. They had lost so many friends including Fred, poor George will never be the same. Hermione went directly after the war to find her family and restore their memory. She told them about the war and they were so proud of her. She could hear he mum downstairs walking around the kitchen. She hoped she was baking cookies. Her dad was in his study tending to the finances. "Hermione there is an Owl down here for you." "Coming mum." She ran down the stairs. She really hoped it was from Harry and Ron, she had been home for a month and was ready to go to the burrow. "Hello Hidwig, I'm very happy to see you." The owl pecked at her hair until she gave him a treat. "Yes! Mum I'll be in my room I finally got a letter from the boys." "Okay honey." She ran into her room and quickly tore into the letter.

Dear Hermione,

We are sorry we didn't write sooner. **You knew I wouldn't write. ** That was Ron. We charmed the note so you could tell who was speaking. **That was Ginny's idea, she says hello. **We wanted to know if you could come stay the rest of the summer at the burrow. **Boy are you in for a surprise. **What he means to say is we do have another visitor and he is in our year, we thought he was evil but Mione he was forced. **You'll see when you get here. ** We hope you can come, Mione we miss you.

'That was very cryptic' Hermione thought. "Mum,Dad I'm going to visit the Weasly's for the rest of the holiday, I hope that is okay." Her parents looked at each other and smiled. "Of course honey" her mom said. "We were actually going to ask if you didn't mind going, Seeing as we can't remember our trip to Australia, we thought we would go back for a little while."

Hermione was thrilled for her parent's. " Oh daddy, I think that is a wonderful idea, I'm going to pack." She went to her room and started to pack. 'I wonder who this mystery guy is, hmm guess I'll find out soon.' Her parents allowed her to install a floo network a few years ago so she stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow."

"HERMIONE!" She heard hear name coming from about four different directions. The boys had her in a hug before she could step out of the fireplace. "HARRY, RON, I missed you guys so much, how's your summer, how's George, where's Ginny, whe" Harry laughed.

"Mione, one question at a time please."

"Yeah I can't keep up." Ron agreed. Hermione blushed."Sorry guys, I guess I got a head of myself." Then she remembered the letter. "Who all is here?" Both boys. looked like they wanted to run. "What's going on?" Harry stepped forward "maybe you should sit down." Hermione was getting nervous. She sat down and the table "okay talk." Ron cleared his throat. "Just remember to have an open mind. If I can get over this so can you." Now she was seriously worried. "Just tell me already."

"Remember how the Malfoy's were killed in the war?" Harry asked. "Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with this."

"Hermione, they were spy's for the Order, that's why Mrs. Malfoy lied for Harry." Ron looked at Hermione to see if she had caught on yet. Suddenly Hermione remembered something from the letter, 'We thought he was evil but he was forced'. "NO" Hermione was red she was so mad. "That still doesn't explain why he would be here."

"His parents are dead Mione, He didn't want to be alone in the manor and my parents offered to take him in." Ron was still trying to make since of this himself. "He is really sorry for everything he did. He couldn't let anyone know he was part of the Order, it was all an act." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. " I won't believe it, until I have seen it."

"You'll see, He really is different." Harry tried to reason with her. Then she heard the back door open and in walked Draco Malfoy himself. He smiled,"hello Hermione." 'Well, this is going to be an interesting summer.' That's all Hermione could think as Draco walked up to his room. "Go talk to him, you will see he is different." Harry tried his best to get her to see that the summer was not ruined. "No, I believe I shall go sit in the garden for a bit." Hermione walked out to the garden and found a bench to sit on. She sat and looked at the clouds and contemplated just going home, but alas her parent's were in Australia, and she didn't want to be alone. "Argh, why does he have to be here!"

"Well I thought Harry and Ron told you why, and I thought you were the bright one." She turned around to come face to face with Malfoy's famous smirk. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"A chance to prove to you that I'm not the person you think I am."

"Give me one good reason to trust you."

"I'm here aren't I? Do you really think that I would be here if I hadn't changed?"

"Harry and Ron maybe quick to forgive but you won't win me over that easily."

She took in his appearance. He looked good this year, his face was relaxed, and his hair fell into his eyes just a bit. He looked...happy. "All I ask is that you just let me prove that I'm not a...let's see what was you called me, oh yes, 'a foul loathsome evil little cockroach', something along those lines." He was smirking again, funny thing is Hermione was sporting her own smirk. "Yeah, I think that was it." He turned on his heals and was about to go back into the burrow when he stopped and turned to look at her, "Oh and Hermione, please call me Draco." Hermione was stunned he really was trying to make a difference. "Okay, Draco." He smiled and went inside. 'Yep, I was right, this is going to be one interesting summer.'


	2. Teenage Dreams and Improvments

**Okay, here is chapter 2. I'm still kind of winging this so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :) **

Ron saw Draco come in and thought he should go talk to Hermione. He began to panic when he couldn't find her. "Hermione, where are you?"

"No need to shout, I"m right here." Ron looked up and sure enough, there was Hermione. She was sitting in an old oak tree, he climbed up to join her. "How did you get up here? I thought you were afraid of highest."

"I am, there must be at least twenty cushioning charms around me."

"That sounds about right," they both laughed. Ron looked at Hermione, she was beautiful, she was wearing a yellow sundress with white daises, with white leggings. He had thought that he was in love with her at one time but realized that it was all just the stress from the war. He loves her like a sister and she loves him like a brother, they wouldn't have it another way. "Hermione, I know you don't trust him but Malfoy is different."

"I just don't see how you, of all people, forgave him. I mean he was your biggest enemy."

"Maybe i should just start at the beginning."

"That would be a wonderful idea, because I have yet to see how you and Harry are all chummy with Draco freaking Malfoy."

"Well, remember the Order had a meeting right after the war?"

"Yeah, I didn't go because i wanted to go get my parents as soon as possible."

"We all thought the meeting was just to unwind and to talk about rebuilding Hogwarts. Turns out we were wrong."

"What was the meeting about?"

"The Malfoy's." Hermione just looked at him, edging him on. "Turns out they have been spies since day one."

"I just don't understand, why didn't they tell us."

"Because it was to dangerous for them. Lucius was Voldemort's right hand man, if they had even hinted that they weren't loyal, they would have been killed right on the spot."

Hermione shuttered, that was everyones biggest fear for the past year, to die. Nobody knew if that day would be their last. "Anyway, Draco showed up to the order meeting and told us everything, about how he had to watch people be tortured and killed, and how he watched both of his parents die, he even told us that he seriously considered burning the manner down because it held to many bad memories." She felt bad for him. "When Tonks asked him where he would stay he told her that he still had plenty of money and that he would just stay in hotels until school, of course my mum had to put her opinion in. She told him that since George was staying in the flat above the shop, that Harry and I could share Fred and Georges old room and that means he is staying in my old room." Hermione could just picture Mrs. Weasley jumping at the opportunity to have another broken soul to nurture. Just then Harry walked out to tell them that dinner was ready. They climbed out of the tree and once she was safe on the ground Hermione removed all of the cushioning charms. She walked through the door and observed the scene in front of her. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table, he seemed to be in deep conversation with Harry about muggle toasters. Ginny was sitting next to Harry holding his hand under the table, they still haven't told the family that they are together. Ron was sitting across from Harry shoveling food onto his plate. George was sitting next to Ron just pushing his food around on his plate, beside him was Fred's chair, I don't think anyone as sat their since the war. Mrs. Weasley was sitting between Ron and her husband, she was smiling and laughing with Ginny. At the end of the table was Malf..Draco. He was laughing at Ron who had just gotten pumpkin juice all down the front of his shirt. This was one of the reasons she loved it here. At her home everything was quite and peaceful, here there was always someone to talk to and the noise was strangely nice. "Hermione, dear, sit down and eat, you look to thin. Have you been eating right?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I have been eating fine." She looked around the only free seat was between Draco and Harry. 'Oh well, I suppose I have to start getting use to this sooner or later.' She took her seat and started filling her plate. She ate quickly wanting to get away from the table as soon as possible. When they were all done Mrs. Weasley informed them that it was the girls turn to do the dishes and that they couldn't use magic. Mrs. Weasley didn't mind having a house full of guest but they had to do chores just like everyone else, she also believed that doing it the muggle way built character. Hermione and Ginny didn't mind though. Her first summer here they worked out a routine that almost made cleaning the kitchen fun. Once the boys were outside getting all the gnomes out of the yard, Hermione ran up to the room she and Ginny shared and got her Ipod and Ipod dock out of her suitcase. "So what shall we listen to today?" Ginny thought a minute and decided that they should play Katy Perry. She selected 'Katy Perry' in her 'Artist' section and they started to work. Ginny washed and she would dry and put away. The next song came on and it was Teenage Dream. Ginny knew this one because she liked to listen to Hermione's Ipod. They were dancing around the kitchen and singing along when the boys walked in. They finished the song and heard clapping. They then noticed that Harry, Ron, and Draco were standing their watching their little performance. "How much of that did you see?" Asked Ginny. "Well lets put it this way, all I heard was 'let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans' and I kind of lost focus." Harry said. "Hey, that's my little sister you talking to."

"Sorry mate, I couldn't help it." Draco was just smirking. " I didn't know you ladies could sing. "Oh they have been doing this for years, when they think nobody is watching."

"Ron!" Both girls were blushing. "What, did you really think nobody could hear you." 'I told Ginny we should use silencing charms.' Harry could tell the girls were embarrassed so he suggested that everyone should start getting ready for bed. Everyone nodded in agreement. It had been a long day for everyone. Once they were in their room, Ginny started putting up the silencing charms. "Hermione, I can take this anymore. Why wont Harry just let me tell my parents and brothers that we are finally dating?"

"Maybe because he would still like to be able to walk."

"Ron is the only one that is going to over react."

"I know that, but Harry is worried that if you tell the rest of the family that they wont allow him to stay here anymore."

"I know it just sucks having to sneak around."

"Don't worry Gin, once the summer is over we will be back at Hogwarts and you can snog all you want." Both girls started to giggle. Hermione loved being around Ginny, she was like the little sister she never had. "You know it's about time you got a boyfriend."

"I will get a boyfriend when I'm good and ready to get one, and don't you go playing match maker."

"Fine but you know Draco is looking really good this year, and he is actually really sweet. He helped me pull all the weeds out of the garden the other day."

"Ginny don't start that, just because he has changed doesn't mean he will start liking me. Remember I'm still a know-it-all bookworm."

"Well at least he doesn't believe your a mudblood anymore."

"Yeah, that is an improvement."


	3. Movies and Goodnight

**First off I would just like to reply to my reviews. LikeAMillionLittleStars, Thank you for being the first to review, and I think I am going to finish this. yamaharuka, thanks, I hope to update quickly. .me, thank you so much for your review. I understand my grammar is slightly off and I am working on that. As for my spacing everything is suppose to be double spaced Idk what is going on with that but i'm going to try to fix it. I also understand that Harry and Ron are completely out of character but isn't that the point of fan fiction, to take the authors story and mold it into your own. I really appreciate your advice though. I am an amateur and I need all the help I can get. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my imagination.**

The girls woke up the next morning and noticed it was strangely quit. They went downstairs to discover that everyone was gone. Ginny knew her father was at work and her mum was probably in Diagon Alley, but that still didn't explain where the boys are. "Where do you suppose they have gone?" Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Ginny walked around the house but there was no sign of them anywhere. "Look Gin, your mum left us breakfast." Ginny walked in the kitchen and found the bacon and egg sandwiches her mum left out for them. They eat their breakfast and washed their dishes and decided to go look for the boys. Hermione went back to their room to change. She found her denim shorts and her orange tank top. It was a hot day so she wanted to be comfortable. She found her flip flops and went to find Ginny. She found her waiting for her in the garden dressed much like herself, only Ginny's tank top was a light pink that looked really good with her red hair. "I bet they are by the lake. It isn't a far walk, it would be quicker if we flew." Hermione just glared at her friend, "I don't think so. I have only been on a broom once and I nearly fell."

"Don't worry, we are walking, I was just stating that it would be easier." Hermione had something on her mind and she had to have answers. So she stopped and sat down under a shady tree. "Mione, are you okay?" Ginny came and sat down beside her friend. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just still really confused about everything. I mean, I get that Malfoy was a spy and he couldn't tell anyone, but what I don't get is how the boys are so forgiving. It just doesn't seem like something they would do." Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her legs. " Believe me, the first couple of weeks were horrible. There were curses flying in every direction. Foul language was spat back and forth but after several trips in a pensieve, countless administrations of veritaserum, and occlumency they finally believed him. The didn't start getting along until about a week ago. All i know is they went out for a game of quiddage, and came back all smiles. Now come on we still have another five minutes or so until we reach the lake." Hermione got up and dusted the dirt off her legs and continued to walk with her friend.

Just as Ginny said, they arrived at the lake five minutes later. It was stunning, the water was crystal clear with a perfect reflection of the sun and sky. "Ginny, this place is incredible."

"Yeah, Fred and George showed it to us last year. It was their secret hide-a-way." Ginny had a single tear run down her face. Hermione was desperately trying to hold her tears at bay. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I like coming here to think about him." Hermione hugged her friend. Just as she was pulling away from Ginny, she heard a huge splash. "What was that?" Ginny was giggling. "Look," she said as she pointed up. Flying, about twenty feet above the water, was the boys. They were using their brooms as diving boards. "Oh my goodness they are going to kill themselves."

"Oh lighten up Hermione. It actually looks like fun."

"I will never understand why you people believe that it can't be fun unless you can get hurt doing it." Harry saw the girls and waved. "Hey guys wanna try?" Ginny answered for them, "not this time we don't have our suits. You guys should hurry up though it's almost time for lunch." They each took one more dive and came to the shore to sit with the girls. "How long have you been out here?" Hermione asked the boys as she preformed a charm to dry their clothes. "About two hours. We woke up and you girls were still asleep but we didn't want to wake you." Suddenly Draco realized something, "hey, where are your brooms." Everyone except Hermione laughed. Harry clapped a hand on Draco's should to balance himself. "Snape would wash his hair before Hermione climbed on a broom."

"Yeah," Ron added,"in first hear she was two feet of the ground when she shifted to the side, slightly. She has refused ever since."

"Well, I was scared okay." Draco laughed with the others. "Your a witch! It kind of comes with the title." Everyone laughed at that.

Out of politeness the boys walked back with the girls. Draco made a silent vow that by the end of the summer he would get Hermione Granger on a broom. Hermione noticed Draco staring at her and smiling, ' he is really cute when he smiles. Wait no bad brain, even if he is good we don't like him!' 'We don't have to like him to appreciate his looks.' 'Oh you just shut up.' While Hermione continued to ague with herself they had already made it back to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley had prepared fried chicken for lunch and it was spectacular. After they ate the boys did the dishes while the girls sat in the living room playing chess. Suddenly Harry walked in. "Hermione, have your parents ever taken you to a movie before?"

"Plenty of times. Why do you ask?" Harry shrugged, "I have only been once and I was thinking it would be fun to take everyone else."

"That is a wonderful Idea! What should we see?"

"How about Twilight. I hear it's pretty good." Hermione agreed and harry left to tell the others. "Hermione, I have never been to a muggle theater before. What should I wear?" Hermione had decided to wear a pair of jeans with cute green top and a pair of green flats to match. "Just wear something like this. Trust me this isn't a formal event or anything." Ginny put on a denim skirt that was short but not to short with a purple polo shirt and purple flats to match. "See you look beautiful."

"Thanks Hermione, come one lets go see if the guys are ready." They left their room and found all three boys staining in the hallway each wearing jeans and button down shirts. Harry's shirt was a light red, Ron's was orange, which clashed with his hair but he still pulled it off, and Draco's was a light blue that looked wonderful with his silver eyes and platinum hair."You two look very nice," Harry told the girls. " Thank you. You boys clean up nicely yourselves." Hermione added. " How are we getting to this theater." Draco asked. "We are apparating," Harry stated.

After they had apparated to a safe location they put their wands away and walked around the block the the movie theater. " This is so exciting." Ginny was bouncing around, pointing at all the different posters for the other movies. "Hermione can you use your muggle money to buy us some of these." He was pointing at the cookie dough bits. "Sure but that's muggle candy so it won't taste the same as wizard candy." Ron just shrugged. It was their turn to purchase their tickets. "What can I do for you today?" The cashier asked. "We would like five tickets to see Twilight, one extra large popcorn, three bags of cookie dough bits, one sour patch kids, one pack of skittles and five large cola's please." The cashier handed out the order and Hermione gave him the cash. "Please enjoy your show." They walked down a hall until they reached their show. They found a row of seats in the middle Draco walked in first then Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and last was Ron. Draco leaned over just as the lights were lowering to ask Hermione what was going on, she explained to him that the movie was starting and they had to stop talking.

The boys were all laughing and joking as they walked out of the show. "I just don't understand why they glitter in the light." Harry said. "Shouldn't they just burst into flames." Ron added. "Did anyone else realize that Edward looked a lot like Cedric Diggory?" Draco said. "You know, I thought the same thing," Hermione told him, " of course Cedric wasn't so romantic." Hermione and Ginny Ohh and Ahh'd through out the whole movie. " Romantic! He wanted to kill her. How is that romantic?" Draco said between laughing. They made it around the block back to a safe place for them to apparate. Soon they were back at the burrow and were once again getting ready for bed. Hermione was about to walk in hers and Ginny's room when Draco stopped her. "Thanks for taking us to that theater, it was fun."

"It was Harry's idea, I just went along with it." Then he did something that almost made her faint, he kissed her cheek, "goodnight," he said. Hermione was blushing as she walked into the room Ginny was still saying goodnight to Harry so she whispered to herself, "Goodnight, Malf,,Draco."

**Well there you have it. I believe this is the longest chapter I have done so far! Like I said before I am an amateur so it probably needs a lot of work but i'm trying. Let me know what you guys think.**

**P.S. Sorry about the Twilight thing I couldn't resist. I love both HP and Twilight so much :0)**


	4. Mudblood and Hide and Go Seek

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. Again i remind you guys that I am an amateur. I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was as good as J.K. Rowling, she owns Harry Potter**

Hermione woke up to Ginny screaming. She ran to the window and her heart dropped to her stomach. The boys were fixing the top of the storage barn, when Ron slipped. Draco grabbed his arm and was holding on as tight as he could, Harry was franticly searching for his wand so he could levitate him down safely. Ron was slipping fast! Hermione ran down the stair and out the door, she reached the barn and shouted, "levicorpus!" Ron floated to the ground and laid down. Harry and Draco climbed down the latter. "Thank you so much Hermione. I must have left my wand in the house and Draco couldn't reach his, because he had to use both hands to support Ron." Ginny ran over to her brother. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm lucky Malfoy was there, thanks mate."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad Hermione showed up when she did, I couldn't hold on much longer." Ron hugged Hermione "Thanks." Hermione looked at Draco. "Thank you so much. If you hadn't of caught him he could have broken his neck and died." She hugged him. " I told you I wasn't all bad." She smiled. "Maybe not." The boys finished their work and they all went inside. Ron was looking out the window. "I guess we finished those shingles just in time, it's about to rain." Everyone was smiling, Draco looked confused. "I don't get it why do you all look happy. Rain means, we are stuck inside, until it dries."

"Just because your parents didn't allow you to get dirty, doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun in the mud." Hermione was smirking and Draco looked scared.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

About an hour later the rain stopped and everyone ran to get their swim suits on. "Why do we need our suits?" Draco asked. "Just get dressed and we'll explain when we get to the hill." Hermione and Ginny ran to their room and changed. When they walked out the found the boys waiting in the garden they each looked really good. Ron was wearing black trunks with silver stripes, Harry's were red and gold, true Gryffindor, and Draco's were a simple grey. Hermione was actually impressed with her own swimsuit it was a simple black two piece bikini that fit her just right. Ginny was wearing an emerald green two piece that looked great with her hair. They walked around to an open field that had a huge hill in the middle. The whole left side of the hill was nothing but mud. It looked like a giant slide. "That is why we needed out suits. We are going to slide down the muddy hill." Hermione explained. They ran up the hill and Hermione preformed a charm to remove the sticks and rocks so they wouldn't get hurt. " Okay all you do is get a running start and slide down the hill, like this." Harry took a few steps back and ran and and dove head first down the hill. Next was Ron, he ran forward and slid down on his back. Ginny ran right after him and slid down on her knees. "Okay, your turn Draco."

"I don't know if i can do that."

"Sure you can, come on I'll go with you." She held her hand out and he took it. They ran and jumped, only Hermione didn't let go when they started to slide so they ended up in a tangled mess. When they landed Hermione was on top of Draco. She looked down and laughed. She had managed to scratch his arm and there was mud in the cut. "What's so funny?" Draco asked. She showed him the cut. "It looks like your the mudblood now." Draco just laughed. " I guess I am."

"Come on you two untangle yourselves and lets go again."

"I can't believe how much fun this is." Draco told the others. After a hour of sliding the returned to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the garden. "Good heavens, if you think that you will step one foot in my home covered in mud, then you must be out of your minds." She preformed a cleaning spell on the teenagers and sent them in the house. Once inside the five teens took turns showering. "What should we do now?" Ginny asked. "I don't know. I'm so sore from sliding." Hermione said as she dug through her suitcase, looking for her favorite pair of pajamas. The bottoms were red with black hearts on them and the top was black with red hearts. Her mum had bought them for her at the beginning of the summer. She tied her hair back and went downstairs with Ginny. The boys were all sitting around in the living room with hot chocolate in hand. Hermione fixed herself a glass and sat down beside Draco on the sofa. "Did you enjoy yourself today?" Draco smiled. "I really did. Though, I can't help feeling that my mum rolled over in her grave, if she had ever seen me that dirty she would have fainted."

"What was it like growing up in Malfoy Manner?"

"It was lonely. My parents had other things do tend to, so I was raised by my nanny. My parents loved me they just didn't have time for me."

"That is so sad."

"That's why I accepted when Mrs. Weasley offered to let me stay here. I have never known what family really meant, until I stayed here."

"I love how close everyone is here. My parents and I are close but I never had any brothers and sisters so life was dull around my house."

"I always wanted a brother. It would have made life in the manner a lot easier."

Hermione couldn't believe that she was sitting here, drinking hot coco and having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. She was expecting to wake up and realize it is just a dream, but it isn't, this is reality, and she liked it. Suddenly Mr. Weasley came in the room and informed everyone that he and Mrs. Weasley were going to bed. "Goodnight," everyone wished them pleasant dreams and returned to their conversations. Ginny looked up from the magazine she had borrowed form Hermione and said," I have an idea, lets play hide and seek."

"Um Gin, don't you think we are a little to old for that?." Harry said. "Not if we play outside in the dark. "Sounds fun to me." Ron added. Hermione got up and tipped toed to the staircase hoping no one would see her. "Where are you going?" Crap, busted. "Um, i'm just going to bed, you know, long day." Ron smiled, "Hermione, it's eight."

" I know. I'm just tired."

"No, your afraid of the dark."

"Anyone that has been through what we had to put up with for the last six years would be afraid of the dark." Harry decided he should say something before Ron and Hermione got into another fight. "Why don't we go in groups of two. George is here, maybe we can get him to play." They went up to the room George was staying inn for the night, and found him at the desk writing a letter. Ron walked up to his brother "Hey mate. What are you doing?" George stopped writing and looked at his brother. "I'm writing Angelina."

"We were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us for a little while."

"You know, I think I can do that." George smiled. They hadn't seen George smile since before the war. He hadn't done anything but work and talk to his mom. "Great. We are playing hide-and-seek outside but, Hermione is afraid of the dark so we are going in pairs" They all gathered in the garden and waited for Hermione to go over the rules. "Okay it is simple really, you and your partner hide and the seekers look for you. The first group found is next to be seekers. The only spell you can use is lumos and you have to stay on the Weasley land. I have a bag here. In the bag is six marbles, two green, two red, and two blue. We'll each pick a marble and the person with the matching marble is your partner." Hermione picked first, her marble was red. George pulled green, Ron was paired with him. Ginny pulled blue and so did Harry, which meant that Hermione was with Draco. Ginny and Harry volunteered to seek first. "Okay you just wait in the kitchen for five minutes and then come find us." Hermione explained. George and Ron took of towards the back yard, while Hermione drug Draco to the storage barn. "There must be a good spot in here somewhere." Hermione was looking around to find a place. "Hermione, look the way these boxes are stacked, it looks kind of like a fort. We can hide back here and they will never notice we moved the boxes."

"There is only room for one though."

"I'll sit on the ground and you can sit on my lap. The boxes are stacked high enough they wont see us."

"Okay, but hurry, we only have one minute left until they start looking." Draco moved the side of the box so he could squeeze between them. She climbed in behind him and got comfortable on his lap while he moved the box back in place. It was odd for Hermione to be so close to him. She could feel every breathe he took, one because she could feel the raise and fall of his chest on her back and two, because his breath was tickling her neck. Just a few seconds later they could hear Ginny and Harry digging around the shed. Harry was extremely close so Hermione held her breath. "I thought for sure one of them would hide in here, oh well, come on Harry lets go check the old tree house by the lake." As soon as Harry and Ginny were a safe distance away they both let out a laugh. "I thought we were caught." Draco said. "Yeah, me too. This was a really good idea, they didn't even notice the boxes had been messed with."

"What do we do now."

"Now, we wait. If we come out now we are forfeiting the game."

"Can we at least talk?"

"Yeah, we will hear them walking up if they come back." Hermione told him. She was enjoying the game but she still felt odd sitting in Draco's lap. "I still don't know if I can trust you." She told him. "Well, your sitting in my lap having a lovely conversation, so I would say that's a start."

"True, but how do I know that it isn't just another on of your tricks."

"If I could take back all those years I swear to you that I would, but I can't and I"m sorry for that. You know, I have always been jealous of you."

"Jealous, of me. Why?"

"You beat me at everything. Your marks are twice as good as mine, and that's saying something. Not only am I exceedingly handsome but i'm smart too."

"I seed modesty was not waisted on you."

"I am a Malfoy."

"That's what bothers me."

"I can't change the past." They fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione's eyes started to get heavy. "HERMIONE! DRACO! Oh where can they be? It's been hours." Ginny was scared to death. They have been looking all night for Hermione and Draco. "Relax, I'm sure that they are around here somewhere." Hermione opened her eyes and panicked. "Draco, Draco, DRACO! Wake up. What time is it?" Draco opened his eyes and yawned. "What's going on?" He asked. "We feel asleep, there is no telling what time it is."They stood up and started moving the boxes to get out. They walked out of the shed and heard their names being called. "We are over here." Hermione shouted. Ginny was first to make it to the pair. " Where on earth have you been? We have been searching all night, it's nearly five in the morning." Hermione blushed. "We are sorry guys, we feel asleep in our hiding spot." Ron stretched and yawned loudly. "Now that we found them can we please go to bed?" Everyone walked inside as quietly as they could and said their goodnights. Hermione and Ginny were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.


	5. Vacations and Stars

**Sorry it has been so long i'm kind of stuck. I just don't know how I want to ease them into a relationship. As always i'm an amateur and I apologize for any mistakes. I would also like to thank all the people that added this story to their favorites. You guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :( I only wish i was that awesome.**

The next few weeks went by fast. They did things that normal teenagers do on summer vacation. They went swimming and seen more movies at the theater. Harry and Hermione had even taken the others to a muggle arcade. The boys really enjoyed that. It was only four more weeks until they returned to Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, they were leaving in the morning to help rebuild the castle. The teachers had decided that they were going to tear down the remaining wards and just rebuild the entire castle. Everything would look just as it did before. Hermione went up to the room she shared with Ginny to start packing. They were staying two weeks on the grounds to help. She heard Harry and Ron in their room. "I hope you guys are packed. Mr. Weasley says the portkey will be ready at five A.M." Both boys groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course we are packed." Ron lied. "Sure you are. Well since your all packed I think I'll go check and make sure Draco is ready as well." As Hermione left the room she heard the boys rushing around, throwing as much as they could into their trunks. She just laughed to herself as she walked up the stairs. She and Draco hadn't really talked much since they fell asleep in each others arms. Hermione just didn't know what to say to him. Sure they had a good time but the just haven't had a real conversation. She trust him. She doesn't know when it happened or even how. She reached his door and knocked. "Come in."

"Hey, I was just going to make sure your all packed up."

"Yeah, I just finished." Hermione noticed his bag sitting on the bed. "Is that all your taking?" Draco laughed. "It's only a week long trip."

"I know but that is a small bag."

"I am a wizard. It's an expanding charm." Hermione blushed, she should have known that. "Well I suppose I should let you finish up. Mr. Weasley says the portkey will be ready at five."

"In the morning?"

"In the morning." Hermione sighed. What was it about guys. Did they all think that you should sleep until noon? She walked out and went to grab a snack from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing lunch. "Hello dear. Is there something you needed?"

" No Mrs. Weasley, I was just looking for a snack."

"Dear, don't spoil your lunch. Come on why, don't you help me finish these sandwiches." Hermione grabbed everything she needed and started to build the sandwiches. "Is there something bothering you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione stopped what she was doing and sat down at the table with a sigh. "I'm just confused. Mrs. Weasley, can you keep a secret?" Hermione need to tell someone her little secret, if she didn't she was going to explode. "Why of course I can. I am a mother." Hermione smiled. Mrs. Weasley would always be like another mother to her. " Well, lets say that someone had a crush on someone else, but that someone really shouldn't have a crush on that other someone because that someone has tortured the other someone for the last six years. I mean, this person knows that the other someone was forced into that life but still the past still hurts." Hermione took a deep breath. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked that the poor girl could say all of that in one breath. "Honey, I'm not sure that I understand what you are saying."

" Mrs. Weasley! Were you not listening? I like Malfoy."

"Well, why didn't you just say so. Hermione, if you like him then just tell him."

" I can't. He doesn't see me like that. We are barely even friends."

"Don't try to tell me that. I see the way he looks at you when your not looking. I think that the only person in this house that doesn't see that Draco likes you, is you. Just ask the others, they will tell you."

"Thanks. I think I'll just go out side for a while." Hermione got up and went out the door. She really did love it out here. The roses were in bloom, the boys have already ran all the gnomes off so the garden was peaceful. She was sitting on a tree swing when Ron walked up to her. "Hey, mom said you were out here."

"Hey Ron."

"What's wrong Mione?"

"Nothing, I was just swinging." Ron look at her. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you are crazy about Malfoy and he is crazy 'bout you, but neither of you will admit it." SHe just blushed. "I told you I'm just swinging." Ron grinned. "Alright, come on mom says lunch is ready." She got off the swing and followed Ron inside. She took her normal seat between Ginny and Draco and started eating her lunch. "So, we have two weeks at Hogwarts, two weeks back here, then back to Hogwarts." Harry said. Ginny sighed. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked her. "Aren't you guys bored. It's just that every summer we have had something to do. I think we all need a vacation."

"A vacation would be lovely, just one problem. Vacations require money and I don't know about you guys but my money is going towards a flat for after graduation."

"Wow, Hermione your already looking for flats?"

"Yes Ron. I just want my own space. I love my parents but we grew up a lot over these last few years." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I have money." Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes we all know that you have more money than you know what to do with. Thanks for rubbing it in." This is the part where they would usually start throwing hex's but Draco was determined to prove he was different. " Actually, I know exactly what to do with it. I'm going to take you all on a vacation." Everything went silent. "Dear, we couldn't possibly allow you to such a thing."

"Of course you can Mrs. Weasley, you have allowed me to stay here all summer and even invited me back for Christmas break. I have to properly thank you." Mrs. Weasley was nearly in tears. "Honey, you don't have to do this."

"Please, I insist and I will take it as a personal insult if you refuse. So, where does every one want to go? Oh, and don't worry about where we will stay. The Malfoy's have a home nearly everywhere you can think of. It's kind of ridiculous if you think about it." Everyone was still in shock. He really must be different, Hermione thought. Suddenly the girls started chatting "I have always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Oh Ginny, that is a wonderful idea. Could you imagine, the beaches, the ocean, the luaus! We could even learn to surf!." The boys all snickered. "Well,I suppose the girls have decided that we are going to Hawaii." The girls jumped up and ran up the stairs. "What are you two doing?" Ron asked. Hermione just looked at him. "We have to start packing and planning. Oh, and if we work twice as hard at Hogwarts maybe we will only have to spend one week there and then we can have three weeks at the beach. This is so exciting. Thank you so much Draco!" The boys watched the girls bolt up the stairs nearly knocking each other over. Harry laughed and locked his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thanks mate. I don't think I have ever seen Hermione get excited over anything but books."

The girls were sitting on their beds talking about the trip. "Can you believe that Draco is doing this?" Ginny cried. "I know it is amazing. I can't wait. What should we take."

"Well while we are at Hogwarts we can go into Hogsmeade and see what we can find."

"That's a good idea. I need clothes fitting for Hawaii. We are also going to need stuff for the plane ride."

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't possible think we would fly on brooms or apparate."

"Why not?"

"Gin it is nearly a nineteen hour flight on a plane. If we were on brooms it would take twice as long and it is to dangerous to apparate to another country."

"I suppose you are right." Hermione left and went to the family room where she found Draco sitting alone on the couch. "Hey. I just wanted to say thank you again. This is fantastic of you."

"Really, everyone can stop thanking me it isn't a problem."

"So have you ever been to Hawaii."

"Once when I was little. I don't remember much about it. I just remember it was hot."

"I can't wait. Ginny actually thought we were flying on brooms. I won't even get on a broom so I don't know what she was thinking." Draco laughed, then he got an idea. "Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?" He didn't answer her only grabbed her hand and led her outside. "Wait here." She was standing in the middle of the garden when he walked up with his firebolt. "Um, Draco. What are you doing." He smiled. "We are going for a fly. Don't worry we will start slow. I'm going to let you fly around the yard. I'll go with you the first few times then if you are comfortable I'll let you go on your own." Hermione paled. "I can't, i'm afraid."

"Don't worry, I cast a charm so the broom will only go about four feet of the ground." He mounted the broom and slid back a little to give her room. She mounted in front of him. She blushed, they hadn't been this close since the night they fell asleep in the shed. He reached around her and grabbed the broom she was holding on for dear life. They hovered around for about two hours before she worked up the nerve to do it herself. It was dark and the stars were shining bright. Hermione landed beside Draco and he wrapped her in his arms and spun her around. "You did it!" She smiled. "Yeah, thank you so much. Can you do something else for me?"

"Of course. What is it that you want?"

"I want to fly. Really fly, up there." She was pointing to the sky. " I don't know if your ready to go that high yet."

"I know. I want you to take me." He mounted his broom and told her to climb behind him. "Why can't I ride in front, like last time?"

"It is easier for me to control the broom this way." She wrapped her arms around his waist and she could have sworn she seen him blush but dismissed it. "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"if you get scared tell me and I'll land." With that he kicked off and they were off. Hermione was holding him so tightly she feared she might break his ribs. She had her eyes shut tight. "Hermione, open your eyes please. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She timidly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe how wonderful it was. They were flying over the lake and you couldn't tell the difference between the diamond sky our the reflection on the lake. "It's beautiful." He smiled at her and took them a little further up. They were laughing and chatting about everything they could think of. Hermione had even relaxed enough that she was barely holding on to Draco. They realized it was nine thirty all ready and they had to be up early so he landed. As they were walking back to the borrow Hermione stopped and looked back at him. "Thank you. As corny as this might sound that was magical." He just stepped up to her and kissed her cheek. " it was nothing. I'm glad you had a good time. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco." She walked into the room and noticed Ginny was already sleeping. She fell asleep that night dreaming about Draco and stars.


	6. Repairs and Walks by the Lake

**So sorry everyone! My hubby had surgery and I just haven't had time to write but the honey is back to work and feeling much better so maybe the updates will flow in. :) Thanks to everyone that added the story and as always I am an amateur so i apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Hermione heard Mr. Weasley walking through the hallway, knocking on everyones doors. "Time to go everyone, get up." Ginny groaned and got up to get her bags. "Why does my father insist on us leaving so early? Merlin it's four forty five in the morning!" Hermione just shrugged and went to reserve her spot in line for the bathroom. She finally got to the restroom and went through her morning routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair. She decided to pull her hair back today, considering all the hard work they would be doing. She exited the bathroom and went downstairs with everyone else to get some breakfast. Nobody looked like they were even awake. Even Ron was falling asleep, trying to shovel his grits in his mouth. Mr. Weasley walked in and told everyone it was time to go. They walked into the back yard and gathered around a watering can that was charmed into a portkey. "Everyone grab on in 3,2,1. Now!" Hermione fell to the ground and looked up to see absolutely nothing! "Where is Hogwarts?"

"Remember, they tore it down we are rebuilding the entire castle." Harry reminded her "I guess that I was expecting at least a foundation."

"This is not going to be easy."

"We knew it wouldn't be. We should go set up our tents, then go see who else is here." They walked around until they found a block with their names on it. "Here is our spot kids. I'll set my tent up over here, George you are with me the rest of you will be sharing a tent over here." The boys set the tent up where Mr. Weasley had showed them while the girls went to see who there neighbors were. Hermione and Ginny walked into the tent beside theirs and found Lavender brown. Ginny ran to her and hugged the other girl. "Lav! I'm so happy to see you. We missed you at the borrow."

"I miss you guys too. It was so nice of your mom to let me stay for the first half of the summer."

"You guys didn't tell me she was at the borrow." Hermione exclaimed as she walked up to hug Lavender. "Yea, she left a couple of days before you got there."

"I wanted to stay and say hello but my parents wanted to go to Paris before we started rebuilding here."

"That must have been lovely. We are leaving for Hawaii as soon as we are done here."

"Oh that is amazing." Lavender was walking around unpacking as the girls talked. Hermione was sitting on the sofa and she seen a picture of Lavender and Ron. Ron's arms were around Lavender and they were laughing. "Lavender, are you and Ron back together?"

"Yeah. He didn't tell you?"

"Sorry we didn't tell you 'Mione. We were all just having so much fun, I guess it just didn't come up."

"Well I'm very happy for you two. It's about time."

"Thanks Hermione that means a lot to me." The girls said good bye. Hermione and Ginny went back to find there tent up and ready. The girls walked in. "Hey guys guess who our neighbor is." Hermione was grinning. "It's Lavender." With that said Ron jumped up and ran out of the tent, everyone giggled. "I guess he was happy to hear that." Draco said. "Come one everyone, time to go see what our jobs are." They left the tent and found the professors lined up where the the grand entrance use to be. Headmistress McGonagall approached the crowd. "I'm so thankful to see all of you here. We have decided to rebuild the entire castle as you all can see. The damage was just to much. Now, once we get the castle up it will look just as it did before, with the exception of the common rooms. I will allow each house to decorate it to their liking. The portraits and ghost have been moved to a secure location and we shall retrieve them as soon as the castle is rebuilt. For now I would like for you to start on the foundation. Even using our wands this is going to take at least a week. Thank you for all that are helping and good luck to you all." They all got in their positions and started to work.

It was there fourth day working on the castle and it looked wonderful. All that was needed now was to decorate and move the ghost and portraits back. Everyone was so excited. Hermione was walking around the halls. She couldn't believe how much the castle resembled the one that was destroyed. It was just so empty. I literally looked as if they just took everything out of Hogwarts. The walls were bare and the halls were empty. They had just finished putting the desks back together and the great hall was all ready. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione jumped five feet into the air and turned to see Draco smirking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I just seen you walking around and was wondering what you were in such deep thought about."

"It's okay. I was just thinking of how empty this place is."

"Everything will be brought back over the next couple of days, we are even going to get to leave for vacation a week early."

"I know! I'm so happy. I guess I just thought Hogwarts would never change."

"It's not changing, not really. The only things that will change is the common rooms. I dread that part. There is no telling what Pansy and Astoria will do."

"I suppose that is a scary thought. Have you kept in touch with any of your Slitheren friends?"

"The only friend I have is Blaise and he has been in Italy all summer with his grandparents. He was the only one that didn't care about blood sautés."

"that's nice to know." They didn't realize that they had made it all the way to the new courtyard. Headmistress McGonagall was sitting on one of the benches. "Oh, there you are. I was looking for you two. I have some news for you." Hermione asked what the news was. "Normally we wouldn't tell you until the school year started but seeing as you get to decorate your common room I need to tell you that you two are the head students this year." Hermione squealed and hugged Draco. "Can you believe it we are head girl and head boy!" He was smiling and blushing a little from there bodies being so close together, again. "Congratulations. Now, I will show you to you common room." They walked to a hole in the wall. Draco and hermione looked confused. "Don't worry there will be a portrait of you two here , that reminds me you will need to come up with a password and you will need to report to my office so I can take a picture for the portrait hole." They walked through the walk way and seen the common room. It was a large room with a fireplace, bookcase, and a small kitchen. There was a stair way that led to a small hall. Hermione's room and to the right and Draco's to the left with a bathroom in between the two rooms. there was a room in the back of the common room with four portrait holes in the wall. "Headmistress, what are these holes for?" Hermione asked. "There will be four portrait of the founders here. Each portrait leads to the common rooms of the four houses. You will be required to patrol each house before midnight to ensure everyone is in bed. I must be going now. I have to send an owl to get the ghost and portrait back." She left the room and Hermione and Draco started discussing ideas for the common room and their bedrooms. "Why don't we do the common room in blue and brown." Hermione suggested. "Why blue and brown."

"Well, green and maroon aren't going to go together very well and those two colors do."

"I think it is a wonderful idea. Lets go to the great hall and get some food." They left and found the others all sitting at the Grfindor table. "Hey everyone guess what! Draco and I are the heads!" Everyone jumped up and started to congratulate them. Ginny and Hermione sit beside each other talking about how the decoration was going. "We are keeping the Grfindor tower pretty much traditional, but the boys insisted on putting in a few games like the ones we played at that muggle arcade you took us too."

"That sounds like fun, Draco and I have decided to go with blue and brown in our common room and I believe I shall do my room in a light purple color."

"That's lovely." They finished their lunch just as they saw an owl land by headmistress McGonagall. "Students and Friends, the ghost and portraits are back. We shall rest tonight and put them all back to their rightful places in the morning. After that you are all free to enjoy the rest of your holiday." Hermione and Ginny where grinning. "Oh, Hermione, we still need to go shopping!"

"Don't worry we can go this afternoon. Do any of you guys want to go?" The boys all shook their heads no, so Ginny and Hermione got up and left for Hogsmeade. "I don't even know where to start!" Ginny exclaimed as they entered one of the new shops full of muggle clothing. "Well I know that I need a new bathing suit. I ruined mine when we went mud sliding."

"Yeah, me too."

"and I could use some more shorts and tops. It is going to be hot there, oh and some flip flops."

"What on earth are flop flops?" Hermione laughed. "F-l-i-p f-l-o-p-s are shoes that muggles wear in the summer time."

The girls walked around picking out a few pairs of shorts and summer dresses, about ten tops each, Hermione even got Ginny a pair of flip flops, which she loved. They returned to Hogwarts and went to the girls dormitory (the tents where no longer needed) and decided to take a nap before dinner. Hermione woke up about an hour before dinner and decided to wear one of her new outfits. She dragged her shopping bags out of the closet and started digging through them. She decided on a simple pair of denim shorts with a green tank top and matching flip flops. She woke Ginny up and they headed to the great hall. They spotted the boys at their usual seat and went to tell them all about their shopping trip. Draco was staring at Hermione all through dinner. She pretend that she didn't notice but the blush on her face gave her away. "How bout we all walk down to the lake for a little while." Harry suggested. "Sure sounds good to me." Hermione said. They all got up and exited the great hall. Ron stopped and started walking towards the library. "Where are you going?" Harry asked him. Ron blushed a little, "Sorry guys. I told Lav that I would meet her by the library, I haven't been able to see her much so we were going to spend some time together before we all leave again." Everyone told him that they understood and that they would see him tomorrow. "Well looks like it's just the four of us." Hermione said. They made it too the lake and Hermione turned around and noticed that Harry and Ginny were no where to be seen.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Draco laughed. "They disappeared before we even made it out of the castle. When are they going to tell everyone they are dating?"

"How did you know? It is suppose to be a secret."

"Not really, they were also snogging before we even got out of the castle." They both laughed. He conjured a blanket and laid it down so the could lay on the ground and look up at the stars. The blanket was big enough that they could both lay down comfortably. Hermione sighed, "The stars are pretty from here but it's nothing compared to the other night, flying on your broom. Thank you for taking me up. I still don't believe I will ever be brave enough to go on my own."

"It was my pleasure and anytime you wanna go for a fly just let me know. I had just as much fun as you did but you are right nothing beats flying. I love the feeling of being completely free."

"Maybe one day I will be able to do it on my own." Draco sat up and put his head in is hands. "What's wrong Draco?" He sighed. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"Are you ready to go back?" He laid back down. "No. I want to stay out here a little bit longer." He looked at her and smiled. "Is that all that's bothering you. I don't know you seem a little lost in thought over there." Hermione joked. "No," he said, "but I don't think I need to say right now."

"Why not?"

"I just don't know if the timing is right."

"What ever it is just say it. You can tell me, we are friends." When she said friends, his eyes lit up but he was still so nervous. "Okay, but i'm warning you that your probably not going to like what I have to say." She laughed. "What ever it is, it can't be that bad." He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. She sat up beside him. "Hermione what would you say if I told you that I didn't want you to learn to ride a broom on your own." She looked at him like he was crazy. " I give up. Why wouldn't you want me to learn?" He looked down for a minute and struggled with the words. " I don't want you to learn because I want to be able to have you that close, to see the stars literally shine in your eyes, to feel your arms wrapped around me so I can pretend for just those few minutes that the last six years didn't happen, and that you could love someone like me. This summer has been the best of my life and I don't want it to end." Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I'll just go back to my room and we can pretend I never said any of that, just please don't cry." He got up to walk back to his room when she grabbed is arm. "Please don't take it back." It was barley a whisper. "I'm not going to take it back. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with me."

"I'm not uncomfortable Draco. I feel the same way."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I feel the same way. I don't know how or when it happened but I really like you and." She didn't get to finish what she was going to say because he was kissing her. She kissed him back and she swore that she could feel electricity. They pulled away smiling. "I promise Hermione, if you will have me, I will be the worlds greatest boyfriend." He was smiling uncontrollably. She smiled and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question."

"No, I think i'm still confused." He leaned in a kissed her one more time " Of course I'll have you for my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you so much Hermione. Come on it's getting late and our last day on the job is tomorrow." She took his head and he walked her to her dorm and said goodnight. Hermione feel asleep with a huge smile on her face.


	7. AN

Hi everyone I'm so sorry but I have to leave this story for a bit. I just feel as if I'm rambling and the story has no direction. I'm completely lost on what I want to happen. So far there as been no drama in this story. It's just fluff and random. I want to keep the story fun and original but sometimes that can be boring. I am thinking of starting on a Jake/Bella story and returning to this one as the ideas hit me. If anyone has any idea's or suggestions for this story I would love to hear them and of course I will give you full credit.


End file.
